xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Summers
Jeremy Summers (b. July 9, 2042) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid, a vampire hunter and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt, and the grandson of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team ?. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, with which he can both attack and defend in numerous manners. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2053 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He has proven to be a talented and powerful young wizard, and is particularly talented at Defence Against the Dark Arts and Divination. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Gatomon, and a bearer of the Crest of Light. Jeremy is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Grimm family. 'History' Early Years Jeremy Alexandre Christopher Summers was born on July 9, 2042 in Delphi, Greece and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the son of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is of English, French, Russian, Japanese and Greek heritage. Jeremy is the younger brother of Perry, Tristan and Nyle, and the older brother of Xander, Jensen, Garrett, Jackson, Hailee and Melody. He is also the older paternal half-brother of Dacre and KJ. Jeremy came into his powers about a year after his birth, and even at a young age, he had already developed his telekinetic powers, normally being seen levitating objects around him. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Jeremy is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Jeremy is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Jeremy has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Heliokinesis: The power to control and generate solar energy with one's mind. Jeremy can direct and bend the flow of the sun's power, causing sun spot reactions, UV emission, and promote plant growth. He can cause geomagnetic storms and generate solar wind. Jeremy can induce solar flares. *''Fire Immunity:'' Jeremy's body is unharmed and immune to fire. *''Solar Empowerment:'' He has the ability to absorb pure solar energy to greatly strengthen and enhance his abilities and powers. *''Healing:'' He is able to heal others' wounds through something called "The Sun's Warmth". *''Plasma Form:'' Jeremy possesses the physical ability to envelop his entire body or portions of his body with fiery plasma without harm to himself. (Plasma is a super-heated stated of matter such as exists in the atmosphere of stars.) Ordinarily, when aflame, Gabriel is enveloped by a low intensity flame of low level plasma (reddish, approximately 780 Fahrenheit), which ranges from 1 to 5 inches from his body. He can, however, generate much higher levels and flames about himself. Superhuman Senses: Jeremy has superhuman senses of smell, taste, touch, balance, and hearing. *''Superhuman Sense of Touch: ''Jeremy's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. *''Superhuman Sense of Smell: ''Jeremy's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. *''Superhuman Sense of Hearing:'' Jeremy's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Jeremy is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. **''Lie Detection:'' Jeremy can tell whether a person is lying by listening to changes in his or her heartbeat. *''Superhuman Sense of Taste:'' Jeremy's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *''Superhuman Sense of Balance:'' It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Jeremy's balance centers give him equilibrium on par with Spider-Man. *''Radar Sense:'' Jeremy can also sense the proximity and arrangement of objects about himself. Jeremy's "radar sense" functions via his brain's generation of energy within a certain portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. Via this ability, Jeremy synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional human sight. Molecular Combustion: Jeremy has the ability to speed up the molecules of an object to the point where they separate with an explosive action. It uses a similar hand motion as the power for freezing. The trigger for this power, as seen when he first acquired the ability, is anger or rage. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jeremy may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Jeremy's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Jeremy is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Jeremy can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Jeremy does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Jeremy dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Precognitive Artistry:'' Jeremy's wiccan power is the ability to predict the future by drawing pictures. *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Jeremy possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Jeremy possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Powers as a Wizard Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Jeremy was usually among the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned ten O.W.L.s: three "Outstandings," four "Exceeds Expectations" and three "Acceptables". He also earned six N.E.W.T.s: two "Outstandings", three "Exceeds Expectations", and one "Acceptables". Wandless and Nonverbal Magic: Jeremy became skilled at nonverbal magic in his fifth year, being among the first to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Defence Against the Dark Arts: This is Jeremy's favourite subject. He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Outstanding". Ancient Runes: He earned an "Acceptable" O.W.L. Astronomy: He earned an "Acceptable" O.W.L. Care of Magical Creatures: He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he earned an "Exceeds Expectations". Charms: He earned an "Exceeds Expectations" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Exceeds Expectations". Divination: This is Jeremy's favourite subject. He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Outstanding". Herbology: He earned an "Exceeds Expectations" O.W.L. History of Magic: He earned an "Acceptable" O.W.L. Potions: He earned an "Exceeds Expectations" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Exceeds Expectations". Transfiguration: He earned an "Exceeds Expectations" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he earned an "Acceptable". Patronus Charm: Jeremy learned how to cast a fully-formed Patronus Charm in his fifth year. It takes the form of a raven. Duelling Skill: Jeremy has demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for his age. Jeremy also has very fast reflexes when it came to wandwork and is able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style is creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Apparition: Jeremy was among the first in his class to Apparate successfully, and passed his test on the first attempt. According to his teacher, his performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised his talent greatly. Abilities as a Ninja Artistry: One of Jeremy's most notable talents is his skill as an artist. Wyatt's drawing ability is also the source of his jutsu, known as Super Beasts Imitation Picture. To be able to execute his Super Beasts Imitation Picture technique, Jeremy carries around a specialized custom scroll to draw on; the scroll's roller has compartments for Jeremy's ink brush and to hold a supply of ink. By infusing his chakra into the ink beforehand and drawing objects with a brush on his scroll (something he can do very quickly), Jeremy is able to bring his creations to life by animating the ink directly off the page. These creations grow to life-size once they have been brought to life--similar to Deidara's Exploding Clay constructs. Jeremy typically creates giant birds for long range transport, and giant wildcats for attack, or objects like umbrellas for everyday use. He can also make copies of himself for reconnaissance. For discreet communiqués when he is undercover, Jeremy is able to turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel to their intended target unnoticed. Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Jeremy's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Jeremy is also very experienced with lightning-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest lightning jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Chakra Control: Early in his training, Jeremy discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Jeremy's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Jeremy had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Jeremy had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Jeremy possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was about 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Jeremy has the ability to read texts written in Braille. Genius-Level Intellect: Jeremy possesses a genius-level intellect. Expert Pilot: Jeremy is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers’ ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Jeremy has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Alex) and being the fifth generation Summers (son of Chris Summers, grandson of Crystal Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Jeremy has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Jeremy holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Jeremy is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Jeremy is fluent in many languages including English, Greek, French, Japanese, Spanish and Italian; he has extensive knowledge of Chinese, Russian, German and Latin. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Jeremy is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker: With the aide of his hyper-senses, Jeremy is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. Strength Level Class (?); He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Radar Sense Disruption: Whenever Jeremy uses his superhuman senses, it render him extremely vulnerable to excessive sound, odors, etc., which can temporarily weaken his Radar Sense or if he is bombarded by too much sound at once, Jeremy can easily be immobilized, which causes him great pain and leaves him disoriented. Once the disruptive effects wear off, his Radar Sense is able to return to its normal calibration. Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Jeremy is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Gabriel Summers II2.jpg Gabriel_Summers_II3.jpg Gabriel_Summers_II.jpg Gabriel_Summers_II4.jpg Gabriel Summers II8.jpg Gabriel Summers II7.jpg Gabriel Summers II6.jpg Gabriel Summers II5.jpg Gabriel_Summers_Tattoos.jpg|Gabriel's tattoos. Gabriel_Summers_Hunter_tattoo.JPG|Gabriel's Hunter mark. Gabriel_Summers_Hunter_Tattoo_Full.JPG|The complete form of Gabriel's Hunter mark. Gabriel_Summers_Apollo.JPG|Gabriel's X-uniform. Overall, Jeremy bears a strong resemblance to his father. He has piercing blue eyes, brown hair and fair skin. His body is toned, muscular and bulky. *'Hair:' Jeremy has relatively short, darkbrown hair kept in a spiky fashion. He ususally doesn't have any facial hair at all. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Jeremy has four known tattoos; the Crest of Light/Darkness, a dragonfly and a bird on his right shoulder, and the Hunter's mark which stretches from his right hand, up his arm and across his chest. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Jeremy carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his BlackGatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Jeremy carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Darkness around his neck. This allows his BlackGatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Chakrams: Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Jeremy purchased an 11" laurel wood wand with a (core) core in 2053. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Greeks Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Fire Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2042 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Cheyarafim Category:Orbing Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:House of Phoenix Category:Heliokinetics Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Healing Blood Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Yang Release users Category:Precogs Category:English Category:Grimm family